


The Movement You Need

by shutterbug_12 (shutterbug)



Category: West Wing
Genre: Death, Double Drabble, F/M, Loss, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, Washington D.C., Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Election Day memories surface a year later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Movement You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series. Many thanks to my beta, [](http://users.livejournal.com/spyglass_/profile)[**spyglass_**](http://users.livejournal.com/spyglass_/). For [](http://scullyish.livejournal.com/profile)[**scullyish**](http://scullyish.livejournal.com/), who asked for "U is for Understated" in the [alphabet meme](http://shutterbug-12.livejournal.com/298431.html).

A sharp November wind twisted past the magnolia trees in Lafayette Park and sliced into Donna's coat as she hurried north, the White House at her back.

Josh stood beside the arrow-head fence, his face raised to the equestrian statue in the center of the square. He blinked at the monument--Andrew Jackson, a Major General, thirteen years before his block of cheese. Josh spoke before she slowed to a stop. "I thought you went home."

Her mouth twitched with a sad, sideways smile and her emotions split in different directions as year-old memories finally surfaced--the first warm, naked press of his body, a wordless race through Methodist Hospital, an eruption of cheers in the crowded war room.

She reached up to smooth flyaway locks of his hair. "I thought I'd wait."

"I can't believe it's--" He paused to swallow as he met her eyes. "Been a year."

She wanted to ease him into bed in the stillness of their home, draw him close, and soothe away his guilt and grief with her touch. Wanted to tell him that she loved him. But for now, she stood silently beside him, squeezed his hand, and turned to shield him from the wind.


End file.
